Phantom
by Prisoner of Readers
Summary: Daughter of two famous musicians, Hinamori Amu was known for her graceful dancing by all, but she had a flaw. No matter how hard she tried, her dancing had no soul, no emotion. Disheartened, she took a break from it all, locking herself in her vacation house. That is where she met her phantom.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything.**

**I shall remind you all that nekogirl017 is the author of Meet the Twins entirely. I am only displaying it out on Fanfiction. I won't get onto my stories as frequent. It seems that you prefer me introducing a new story in the "Hi, I am Hinamori Amu" kind. That's all there is to say I guess.**

Hello, my name is Hinamori Amu. I am the daughter of the renown Hinamori musician couple. Mama and Papa won countless of duet music awards. They are remarked for their "passion" and "soul in their music". I personally don't get what it is all about. All you need is flawless technique, and you're set. Despite my efforts, I've always failed as a passionate dancer which led me to this decision. I will quit dancing and just play the violin.I'll tell Mama and Papa that it will only be for just a month or so, but once I can't use this vacation as an excuse I'll tell them that I'll quit it permanently. For the time being, I'll stay here in this villa.

I stood in front of the villa that looked like any other mansion my family owned. The mansion was as if many black glass cubes were put together. Some cubes were shorter, others were longer, but overall, they were all cubes. I looked to the left of the building and saw a private beach at my dispense. Too bad, I was never going to use it. I walked inside my temporary home to unpack my things. My parents had offered to loan me some servants, but I declined. It would be better for me to think in solitude. I might be lonely, but my cat Yoru will always be with me. Where is he anyway? I guess he ran off, looking for trouble.

I decided that I should just take a tour around the house. From what I've seen standing outside, I noticed three things about the building. I know that there are two major buildings with a corridor which connected them at the second floor. I also noticed that there were only three floors in the first building and two in the second. Thirdly, I've learned there was a pool between the two buildings. Does this house really want me to acknowledge the fact that I don't know how to swim? Or does it want to drown me?

**[A.N.: Now's your chance. If you don't want to read a bunch of useless description, I suggest you skip the next two paragraphs.]**

Well, my search through this building begins. After I finish the three story building, I'll move onto the next building through the corridors. On the first floor of the first building, there are a kitchen, dining room, bathroom, and a lounge. All the rooms so far consist of black and white. I climbed a flight of stairs in the lounge that led to the second floor. The second floor is split into two sides by a hallway. On one side, there is a practice room with mirrors on one wall. I'll use that room for practicing violin. On the other side lies a game room with many play stations. I'm probably not going to see that room. I climbed another flight of stairs which was in the hallway. There were two bedrooms with bathrooms for each on this floor. One room is red and black. The other room is blue and black. The first building's floors grew smaller as you ascended.

Now, it's time to go to the next building through the corridor on the second floor. I explored the second floor of the second building to see an office filled with music scores. There was a bathroom, but the two other rooms were offices as well filled with music sheets as well. I decided to first explore the first floor before I would go to the third floor. On the first floor was a black and white lounge with a smaller kitchen than the other one in the first building. I guess that was for snacks. I ascended two flights to reach the third floor. Strangely, in order to get to the third floor, you had to lift this trap door like thing. I looked around the room to notice that all the walls were covered in mirrors.

I walked around the mirrored room. It's not much, but I guess this can be where I can relax. I lay my back on the cold wooden floor. The light peeked through my eyelids, but I didn't mind. It can act like as my path in this dark, forsaken world. My mind began to jump from this topic about chocolate to another topic about another random thing. It continued on like that until the light that acted as my pathway was blocked. I didn't notice it at first until something pressed against my lips. It was warm, but that was probably since my lips were cold. I opened my eyes to see cobalt blue eyes staring back at me. I sensed that I knew this person from somewhere, but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"I-I…" I somehow got the first letter of his name, but I didn't know the rest.

"Amu-chan~." I heard a voice call for my name. Suddenly the person vanished, and the trap door leading to this room was opened. I looked to see a blond head pop out. "You told me you would wait for me to explore the house." Oh, it must have been my mind playing tricks on me. I have to put aside the imaginative blue eyed man and have a conversation with a real being.

"Sorry, Rima-chan," I walked to my blond friend who was lecturing me about my scatter brained mind. I would argue back, but I couldn't get my mind off those cobalt blue orbs which carried something I've been missing.

**Since I don't know what to do about the dancing, I had to cut this short. I don't really get what I am trying to do with the dancing. That's why I am hoping that you could give me something to start on or an example of a dancing description such as the body movements. I can't continue on without knowing that. Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything. **

**I had writer's block so I asked Nekogirl017 for help. You can thank her by voting on her poll. Pretty much have writer blocks for the rest of my stories so if at any time in any of my stories you feel the need, desire, or the mere passing thought of giving me an idea for my stories (Any stories of mine), just pm me the idea and you'll see a new chapter sooner probably. I rushed as I wrote the end. I need sleep…**

**.::Amu POV::.**

"_Sorry, Rima-chan."_

"You shouldn't just say sorry but beg on your knees for my forgiveness. Sometimes, I wonder where your mind goes when someone's trying to talk to you. I _told _you that you had to wait for me before you could enter the house, but no~, you had to be little ol' scatter brained you and go off in a house that a molester could be hiding in. Who knows there might even be a group of them? You could have been kissed against your will! Your clothes would have already been ripped to shreds by…" Rima ranted on about the worries that corrupted her mind.

I don't get what's so wrong with being defiled by just a kiss. The kiss was filled with such sincere yet so light that it was barely tangible. When I looked into his cobalt eyes, I could see an overwhelming passion. It's the passion I needed to get back on my feet. If only I could see him again, I would ask him how his eyes can be filled with such emotion.

"You're not even listening to me! What kind of friend are you?" Rima-chan cried, hiding her face in her hands. Sigh, is she playing me or is she really sad? She always does this to me. I stood there not much longer than a moment before I apologized.

"I'm sorry, Rima-chan. Please forgive this unworthy soul called Hinamori Amu. I shall even give you a tour of the house," I tried to cheer her up. I can't just leave her there crying now. We are best friends, and I was in the wrong. I should call Nagi later to take her out on a date. It will lift her spirit… Under my arm, her shoulders shook which worried me. I leaned down to her level to see huge drops of tears in her eyes. An apology was about to escape my lips yet again. However, I retracted that option when I saw the smile that continued to grow by the moments. "I take back my offer on the tour."

"Don't worry, Amu-chan. I already explored the house when I was looking for you. Anyway, the red room is all yours. I'll get the blue room, but I honestly would prefer to have it more yellow and have less male clothes. I already heated up some food for us to eat," Rima gave me a look that implied a "Let's go" in it.

**.::Dinner (Normal POV)::.**

"What is this?" The dancer asked. She poked her food, but the black mysterious muck swallowed her fork whole, causing Amu to struggle to keep her composed appearance. Rima twitched at her response to her "cooking". "You know in order to heat up food, it doesn't need skills in cooking, right?"

"J-Just quit you're whining. It's still edible," Rima faked a smile professionally. The actress stabbed her food to pick it up, but a scream filled the room. With smiling poker faces, Amu and Rima looked at each other and back at the food. Rima stabbed the "food" once more and caused the same scream to erupt from the Rima's purple muck. "We'll just get Chinese take-out. I'll go call now." Rima walked to the landline phone, and Amu walked away from the food and to aimlessly walk around the house.

When the pinkette stopped, she stood in front of the stairs leading to the room where she saw the "blue man" as she began to call him. She turned away from the stairs and walked around aimlessly again, but to no avail, she always ended up in front of that room. It had been the twelfth time she had found her way to the stairs. She decided this was fate and moved to open the latch of the third floor. She entered the room, but there was no one there. She lied down on the same place she did. Nothing happened. She waited there for a while until she realized what she was doing.

_The _Hinamori Amu was a waiting for a man who had kissed her against her will. She laughed and exited the room, and right after she locked the hatch, Rima called her for dinner.

**.::Rima's POV::.**

"Just put the food in your mouth and swallow it." I put my words into a slow slur for my friend to finally get it, but since she's still just poking her food like a retard, I guess it didn't go through. I don't get what's up with her. Ever since I passed her the food, all she's done is just puncture the food with her chopstick, look at it, sigh, and poke the food with her chopstick kabob with orange chicken. I only ate a spoonful of rice and a couple pieces of meat. Her eyes was staring at her food with such respect. Why would she respect Chinese food? Wait, is it because my food made her think that edible food was really incredible?!

"Do you really hate my food, Amu?" I didn't mean it to come out, but it did. What other option do I have instead of hearing what she has to say? She didn't seem to have noticed my question or my presence, but I continued to blankly stare at her. I wasn't going to repeat myself. Was it really that Amu didn't hear or was it that she didn't want to answer my question? After several minutes, she noticed my stare and looked up at me. Her eyes and mine continued to look at the other, but no sound was made between us.

I slowly reached my hand across the table towards her food and pulled the food back to me. Her eyes followed my hand, but she didn't bother try to stop me.

"I think you should sleep," I bluntly told her. My jealousy wasn't the reason why I took her food. The reason was that her food had been through enough. I don't think I've done anything wrong.

"...Okay," After a prolonged pause, she answered my demand and walked off to her room.

**.::Amu's POV::.**

I had lain in bed for about five hours now without a wink of sleep. I turned and tried to be unconscious. Never did I succeed. My mind would drift back to the mystery man who had invaded my mind time and time again. I don't get what's up with me. Do I really want to meet that man? I could hear a "Ba-bump ba-bump ba-bump ba-bump". I didn't know what it could be. I looked around the room to find nothing moving or sounding. I lay back down and tried again, but my mind would always be clouded with the thoughts of _that _man.

I really want to see him. If I go to that same room, will he come out? There's no harm in going back there.

I tiptoed down to the second floor, trying to not wake Rima up. She gets really cranky when she wakes up at the wrong time. I power walked all the way to the stairs. I hastily ran up the steps which caused my downfall literally. The stairs was like fifteen feet high. I didn't really care about falling since I knew I'd get back up. I could break a leg and use that as an excuse to stop dancing. Speaking of which, why did I start dancing anyway?

I fell on something, but it was the complete opposite from the rough, itchy carpet. It was cold. I remember that I turned on the heater when I was exploring. It was firm but not uncomfortable. I don't know how to define it in words. Whatever I was on seemed to tell me that I was in a safe, loving place. I looked down to see that we were ten feet in the air. I looked up to see my cold, mysterious savior. The cobalt eyes, that I wanted to see, met my eyes.

"_We finally get to meet," _He breathed in my ear. Even though I noticed his presence, it didn't process through my mind. There's a stranger who can fly in the house. Rima's a building away. An unknown being is in my house. "You should be more careful."

"AHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "There's a ghost in my home! Someone help!"

"Please just calm down, Amu," He let me down and had his hands on my shoulders. He knew my name?!

"He knows my name!" I started for the window nearby, but he hugged me from behind, reassuring me that everything was okay. I didn't calm down… Well, I calmed down just a little, but it didn't vanquish my fear.

"Amu, I'm not a ghost," The "ghost" denied his existence.

"Then w-what are you?" I tried to refrain from shaking, but all I that did was just let me quiver.

"I'm your phantom." His hands had unwinded from my neck. My reassurance had disappeared. I turned around to look at him yet was met with the cold air from the open window.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own anything.**

**I know I make late updates, but blame that on writer's block. Nekogirl017 has given me this idea for this chapter since I'm such a moron.**

**Amu's POV**

I was pacing back and forth in the hallway between my room and Rima's room, contemplating whether I should talk to Rima about it. It scared me to know that I had my own phantom. I don't even know what a phantom meant. Was it a ghost or what? What did he mean when he said those words? "We finally get to meet." Argh, I don't get him. Wait, if I tell Rima, she'll probably make me leave… which means I won't be able to find out the meaning. No, I won't tell Rima. I'll deal with this myself. Whew, I am glad that I got that out of the way. I moved towards my door but wasn't able to make even a step.

"What are you doing out there?" Rima said in her signature blunt voice.

"I was just going to ask to see how your room looked," I smiled flawlessly. Through the years of perfecting my composure, I could pull off a perfect smile and not stutter.

"From here on out, we aren't going to pull any fake smiles or any fake expressions from now on, got it? Now, come on in," My childhood friend invited me in. I looked around her room. It was all blue. There were the basic bedroom furniture and Rima's luggage in a corner. I guess she hasn't unpacked yet. Should I help her unpack or not? Hmm, lounging or helping Rima unpack? Lounging. I hopped onto the black couch. I felt as if I was sitting on someone.

"If you wanted to sit on my lap, all you had to do was ask," That someone said. I looked at that someone and discovered that the man I was sitting on was the phantom.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed as I hopped back off. I ran behind Rima who acted indifferent.

"What are you so scared about?" Rima stared at me strangely.

"Yes, _Amu, _who are you so scared of?" The man or whatever is was seemed to be mocking me. He sat in a relaxed position which somewhat ticked me off.

"Hey, Rima, can't you see that… _that _guy is on the couch?!" I was startled by the lack of reaction from Rima who looked at the couch and back at me. "Never mind, I was just trying to play a joke on you."

"Well, it wasn't very funny. You have to try harder if you want to play a joke on me," Rima scolded my skills. Does she really think that I was trying to play a joke on her?

"You know what? Let's switch rooms, Rima. I'm starting to like the color blue now anyways," I said. If I switch rooms with Rima, I can stop her from finding out about Ikuto. She might not be able to see him, but is that temporary or permanent? I'm not taking my chances.

"Sure, this room was sort of too blue for me anyway. I don't really mind red also," Rima shrugged. She grabbed her luggage and threw my luggage in this room, slamming the door shut.

"It's just you and me… alone in this big room… What to do? What to do?" I turned to see the phantom who seems to be all fun and games.

**Sorry for the short chapter. Anyway, please I need ideas. School's killing my brain.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own anything.**

**Happy Valentines' Day! I don't know whether it's going to be Valentines' Day or not when I post this, but whatever. I'm using my free time for this when I should be using it for my research paper. I am so sorry if I'm taking all my frustration out on you. I'm just so aggravated right now. I'm going to be alone for Valentine's Day! TT^TT Wait, Almost forgot Potential-Overlord gave me this idea. If you like the idea, favorite him or thank him in any way you think is thanking him. I was given this idea like a month ago, but I wasn't able to type it since I had a disease called laziness and procrastination.**

**Rima's POV**

Amu's been acting strange since we've switched rooms. I hear her yelling, squealing, and carrying conversations with herself. I hear stuff such as "Stop touching me there!", "Rima, don't look behind you!", and other weird things like that.

I stood in front of my former room's door and was about to walk in, but I could hear the crashes and yells that were on a daily basis ever since we changed rooms. I slammed the door open, ready to yell at the top of my lungs; but that didn't even catch her attention.

"Now, you look here, Phantom. I could care less what you do, but don't do anything inappropriate… You know what I mean by inappropriate. I mean stuff like harassment, and don't act like you don't know what harassment is… Even if you are my Phantom, it doesn't mean you can take out my bras. What is a phantom supposed to be doing anyway?... Don't tell me that you'll tell me when the time comes. This isn't some manga or anime. Argh! I'm ignoring you… Hey, don't touch me there! You little-" Before Amu could choke the air in front of her, I stopped her.

"Amu, we're going out to the beach. You've been locked in here for far too long. Be ready by the time I reach the car."

**Normal POV**

Rima and Amu made it to the beach, but since Ikuto couldn't leave the house's boundaries, he wasn't able to come along. Amu couldn't change at home thanks to him. Rima already donned her orange, two piece swim suit with a large, white jacket for cover up. The bottom piece of her swimsuit had ruffles and looked like a skirt.

"I'll go and get changed in the bathroom. Just set up our blankets, umbrella, and everything else. Thanks, Rima." Amu rushed off without another word. Rima would have not done it, if it were not her idea for the trip. She simply decided to settle for a mutter under her breath.

After Amu finished changing into her red, one piece swim suit covered by black capris and a red jacket; the pinkette ran out the bathroom because she already knew that it wouldn't be a good idea if she made Rima wait. Unfortunately, she bumped into someone on the way out, causing both of them to fall to the sand.

"I'm so sorry," Amu stood up and quickly brought her head down to bow, but when her head lowered, her head hit his. "Wah~, I'm so sorry." She attempted to make a bow again but decided against it.

"Don't worry about it. As long as you're not hurt, I'm happy I could meet such an attractive girl like you. My name is Hotori Tadase. What's yours?" He asked, getting up.

"My name's Hinamori Amu, and I'm with my friend Mashiro Rima. Speaking of which, I have to get going. It was nice to meet you," She ran off to the place where Rima told her they would be.

When Amu made it to their place, Rima was already pouting. The orange blanket and pink blanket were already set out, and the white umbrella was already up. There was a container of drinks and such by the umbrella, and there bags was lying next to it.

"I'm sorry, Rima. I accidentally bumped into someone." Amu noticed that Rima was still ignoring her. "C'mon, let's go into the cool water. It is very hot out here."

"Fine, but I'm doing it for the water," Rima moved towards the swaying waters.

"Hey, girls, would you like to play beach ball with us?" A brown haired man came up to them. "We aren't suspicious people. My name's Kukai. The guy with purple hair is Nagi. The blond is Tadase. The green haired guy is Kairi. We just need two more players, and we'll be able to have an even game. What do you say?"

"Sure, as long as you can keep up," Rima agreed only for Amu's sake. Amu was losing her sense of reality. It would be good if she would learn to be around more people.

"You should be worried more about yourselves," Nagi commented. As they made it to the courts, the teams were decided. Tadase, Rima, and Amu vs. Kukai, Nagi, and Kairi.

"Thanks for accepting our offer," Tadase smiled to Amu. The game began with Rima serving the ball. Kukai hit the ball to their side, and Amu was waiting for it at the net and spiked it far away from their reach but in the boundaries. Kukai and Nagi knew they were going to have some competition now. The match went on until it was dark out.

"Hey, guys, I think you should just stop," Tadase sighed as the ball could only be seen as a blur. Tadase and Kairi had left the game since they would only be hindrances to the people who were playing seriously.

"Okay, we don't see any chance of winning any time soon anyway," Nagi sighed, sulking. "We'll walk you guys home."

Amu talked with Tadase the whole way there. Rima complained to Nagi why he looked so much like a girl that he almost was more feminine than her. Kukai and Kairi decided to sneak out since they had to gather their things. Amu and Rima already got their things. When Amu made it to the perimeter of the house, Ikuto was waiting for her and wondered who the buy was next to her. Amu didn't want Ikuto to scare him off.

"Hey, Tadase, this is as far as you can go. I can walk to my door. It's only a few yards away anyway," Amu tried to push him away. Ikuto was just smirking, laughing, and taunting her.

"Is this the type of guy you like? Oh, please, he couldn't lift you if he wanted to; but then again, it's not his fault you're so heavy," Ikuto mocked. Amu had to try her best to not exorcise Ikuto.

"Yeah, you should take girly here home, princess charming," Rima laughed. Tadase and Nagi sulked back to their home, muttering things about not being able to help it that they looked feminine.

**Sorry, I kinda rushed the end as you can see; but I have meat waiting for me. So Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own anything.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HANA-CHAN!**

**Hana-chan gave me this idea. EmRyder helped me with explaining what the dancers do and such. Also, I really am not sure what a phantom is. This is just based off my imagination.**

Jumping into the air, the rosette fully stretched her legs, performing the grand jete. Previously, she had made 36 consecutive turns, executing pirouettes; and she had done tendues two hours straight. Despite her hard work and her exceptional technique, she didn't seem fully committed to her movements. Her mind was elsewhere. It was obvious that she wouldn't care if she made a mistake because her face was plain and bleak with no emotion.

"No matter how great your technique is, it won't matter if you don't have any emotion to it." The Phantom's voice dragged her out of her trance. "I'm not trying to be a nag, but if you don't exert some emotion, it'll be meaningless. If you're only great with technique, you can never reach your dream."

"How would you know what my dream is? How do you even know my name?" She poked his chest.

"What are you doing up here, Amu?" The blond popped up from the entrance to the room.

"Just practicing dancing," Amu said, trying to push Ikuto away from her.

"Okay, then…" Rima prolonged the last word. "Anyway, I'm going out to do an errand… with someone."

"Who's that someone?" She asked without any intention to prod.

"It's the purple haired guy who came along with the skinny princess," Ikuto spat out the last word. In response, Amu hit his arm, mouthing, "Be nice."

"N-No one really important. Hahahaha, well I'll be back late tonight because I'm having dinner as well," She left the room as quickly as she entered.

"Now answer me, Ikuto," Amu turned back to Ikuto who was smirking.

"How do you know my name as well?" Ikuto retorted which made Amu become startled. She didn't know how she knew his name… she just did. "It's simple, Amu; but you just don't remember because it happened right in front of you."

"What exactly is a phantom? Why won't you tell me what happened between us?" Amu glared. She wasn't very fond of having a stranger know all about her. Ikuto motioned her to sit by him at the wall.

"Amu, I'm not going to tell you what happened between us because that's for you to remember on your own. If I help you, it'll take all the value from remembering it on your own. Besides, I'm not very sure if I want to make you experience the pain again. You lost your memories right after the incident. You didn't have time to recover from the pain," He sighed, reminiscing over their dark past.

"Then at least tell me what a phantom is," Amu begged him with the pleading eyes he knew all too well.

"Ghosts are deceased people who have left some very important unfinished business behind, and you'll only be a given amount of time to finish it. Those kinds of ghosts aren't even given a year to do it, and most don't finish in time. Phantoms are people who have been killed because they intervened in something they shouldn't have. They defied fate. You cannot become a phantom just by that. You have to have a strong desire and will to finish whatever business you had on earth, but you won't become a phantom by that as well. You will become a phantom if you are chosen. They call it a 'second chance'. Phantoms stay for eternity on earth until they finish their business, but for example if they had some unfinished business with a person and that person dies, they will forever be condemned on earth," Ikuto laughed as if it was a joke, but this couldn't possibly be a joke.

"Since you're my phantom, then does that mean that if I die, you'll stay here for eternity." He could see it pained her.

"No, that's not right. That person would be called a phantom. If someone has a phantom, it means that fate had personally chosen you. This kind of phantoms comes only a few times every millennium. These phantoms could also come back to life if they have accomplished their missions. These phantoms are given to people like you to give you what you shouldn't have lost. What fate shouldn't have stolen from you. These phantoms missions are to give what that person lost and finish their business. If you die, I'll be sent back to either Heaven or Hell," Ikuto said.

"I don't think I've lost anything. I was horrible at displaying emotions already so you can't say I lost that," She said.

"Then we'll just have to wait and see," Ikuto patted her head.

**I'm cutting it off here. I have a rough draft. Thanks for reading. Any ideas? Any advice? Well, please pm me.**


	6. Chapter 6

I'm not very sure if you saw this blu2012, but I'll just paste it here. Amu's Secret which is now being changed into… College Affair:

"I, Ikuto, and Amu were engaged in college, but… we never did get married. Eight years has passed, and my little sister Utau and her fiancé Kukai are getting married. I saw Amu there, but she avoided me, leaving me to wonder what she's hiding from me."

Black Neko Hime has voted for that, and I only needed one vote to make this story. I got permission from nekogirl017, a high recommendation from AmuxIkutolover, and a request from fanficgirl85.

{To Blu2012: Is the summary alright? I don't know what pizzazz meant. Is the title okay or should I change it again? I just came up with the title on the spot so I don't mind if you don't like it.}

You Readers are probably tearing your hair out due to your frustration with me. I'm sorry… I'll try to update as much as I can after Finals and Graduation. Also, thank, Hana-chan once again. She's my angel in this dark, forsaken world.

_Why is my vision so red and dark? Was the sun always this blinding? Wait, where am I?_

"_P-Please, Amu… I'm sorry I was too late. I-I know that, but…" An injured Ikuto leaned over me, hiding the sun behind him. _

_Ikuto, don't be sad. Why is your heartbeat waning away by the seconds?_

"_I'll give you everything. All I beg of you is…" He whispered to me, holding my hands in his and forcing a smile. _

"_D-Don't…" was all I could say before coughing up blood. You don't have to fake a smile for me, Ikuto._

"_Live on, A-" His voice… his heartbeat stopped altogether. _

"Ikuto!" I cried out, reaching a shrill pitch. "Ikuto, don't-"

"Sh, everything is alright. I'm right here, Amu. I'm right here." Ikuto assured her, cradling her in his arms. He whispered sweet nothings into her ear and held her in his arms, kissing her head every now and then. When he finally noticed she was sound, the blue haired phantom decided to speak.

"Amu, what was your dream about?" He popped the question she'd rather not answer. "Oh, I get it."

"What?" She looked up at him with puzzled expression.

"You were fantasizing about me, weren't you?" He smirked, giving her that know-it-all look.

"Yeah, you dying." She laughed, sitting up in her bed and escaping his hold.

"Dying for your body." He chuckled.

"You're such a pervert!" With her signature red face, she shouted, _attempting _to whack his head. Unfortunately for her, the rosette's hand just passed through his temporary transparent head.

"Ha, you honestly thought you could hit me." Ikuto taunted.

"Whatever, I'm going to sleep." Amu pouted, jumping under her covers. It wasn't long before she fell into unconsciousness. Ikuto lay beside her, smiling at her lovely face. Her face contorted from a smile to a furious scowl then to a perplexed, tense frown.

"Oh, Amu, you stick out too much." Ikuto chuckled quietly to himself.

"Ikuto, why did you lie? Why didn't you just take the chance when you met her? You know that very few people get the same chance as you. Most phantoms envy your position." The green-haired samurai asked, gritting his teeth in annoyance.

"I couldn't bring myself to tell her the truth, Kairi." Ikuto grimaced.

"Phantoms are people who have taken the place of those who should have. We are given eternity to finish our mission. We are to do the mission we are given and take the lives of our hosts. You know that, but you told her some fiction fantasy. For what purpose?" Kairi glared daggers at him.

"Amu's the type of person who would worry about someone and would go out of her way when she's discovered that I am fettered to this world for eternity."

"All you have to do is confess your love to her, and you get her life. What's so hard about that?" He yelled out in frustration. Luckily, Amu would never be able to hear him.

"Kairi, I can't do it. I knew I couldn't have done it from the start." The blue haired man sighed, pushing away a stray hair.

"If you knew you couldn't have done it, then why did you accept the "Second Chance" proposal from the Judges?" The other phantom shouted back.

"I just wanted to see Amu and help her along. She's been struggling while I was gone." He sighed.

"All this for a gir- Forget it, you won't ever listen to any version of reason except your own. Just remember there's a phantom hunter out there, and the one he's after is you." Kairi informed before disappearing.

"I'm sorry, Amu. It turns out. We won't be able to be together for that long." Ikuto grimaced, kissing her forehead.

{}

"Hey, Ikuto, where's Rima?" Amu yawned, groggily. In her kitchen, she was trying to find something to devour for breakfast.

"Amu, to whom are you talking?" The familiar blond asked, sitting by the island.

"Tadase?! What are you doing here?" Amu jumped a few paces back.

"Rima told me to make you breakfast and keep you company." He answered, pushing a plate of eggs, sausages, and pancakes to her.

"Oh… that's nice of her. Thanks." She said, slowly pulling the plate towards her. "You made this?" He nodded. She took a hesitant bite, preparing for the worst.

"This is delicious. Are you sure you didn't make it?" She said, stuffing her face.

"Do I really look like the type of person who doesn't cook?" Tadase laughed nervously.

"No, it's not that. It's because you seemed like you were brought up in a wealthy family and well…" Amu seemed as if she had run out of words to say.

"I'm not the type of person to be a great cook. I've heard that before." He said.

"Why are you here? If all you were going to do was cook for me, I could've just gotten take out." She inquired, eating her lunch like it would disappear the next second.

"I actually came here to tell you something." He waited for her attention. "I think you may have a phantom."

**Sorry, Sorry, Sorry. I sped through this so that I could make it by today. It's 11:51 PM my time, and I have finals. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own anything. I am trying to make a weekly story schedule for myself. Right now, I have five stories: Double, Illusion, Phantom, Sit, and Test of Loyalty. I am just a grammar and spelling editor for nekogirl's Meet the Twins, which basically means I hold no control of when it updates. If you really want to speed up the process for her story, you should somehow persuade her cousin to stop bugging her – though I doubt you could. I will be making two new stories: College Affair and the sequel to Fake Marriage, Real Love. I have a vague idea what to do for both of them, but I have a problem with which scene to start on with College Affair. I also have a problem with Fake Marriage, Real Love. **

**Two Ways You Could Help Me ****(I know it sounds very selfish):**

**1. Give me a scene which I should begin with in College Affair.**

**2. Give me an idea for Fake Marriage, Real Love;(****SPOILER ALERT)**** or else – I'm not trying to threaten… actually I might be – I will write that their child, Yoru, has a horrible relationship with his parents and Utau will use that to her advantage.**

_"I actually came here to tell you something." Tadase waited for her attention. "I think you may have a phantom."_

"… A-according to your dictionary, what is a phantom?" Meticulous about every word, Amu questioned him slowly.

"A phantom is a greedy, narcissistic demon. They are supposed to be dead, but they just steal an innocent's life for their own. No one knows how, but they wrongly accuse the Judges of Fate giving them a second chance. In their fabricated stories, they tell us that they are given a task by them. The fulfillment of that task will take the life of their host. For them to live on, they take the life of another. T-That's _unforgivable." _In response, Tadase explained with pure, apparent disgust and disdain.

"Does this host refer to the phantom as their phantom? For example, would I consider this phantom who is trying to take my life my phantom?" Under an aloof expression, Amu asked with pleading eyes.

"Yes! How do you know? Have you come in contact with this phantom?" He interrogated with eyes thirsting for the end of this "demon".

"Tadase, may we talk about this tomorrow?" She proposed, looking slightly pale.

"Oh, yes, that would be better. Just make sure to watch out for him. If you run across any problems, just call me." He said, walking away from the property.

"_Ikuto wouldn't…" _Struggling to fight the tears, Amu thought to herself._ "What do I know? I barely even know him."_

**Phantom**

"Ikuto, I've heard you've met your host." Kukai nudged his azure eyed friend. On the sands of the beach, the brunette sat next to the phantom.

"Kukai, you're an ex-phantom. How was it with your host?" Ikuto asked, watching the tides retreating.

"My host was my girlfriend. Well, I should be saying ex-girlfriend because I died. The task that was given to me by the Judges of Fate was to hit my brother, and I would get her life. I didn't understand as to why I should, but I refrained from being near my brother. I never showed myself in front of her. I'd just follow silently."

"Not even two days after I died, I saw my brother and her going out to the movies and other places. I thought they were just getting over my death, but that wasn't true. On the fourth day after my death, they kissed each and whispered sweet nothings to each other. I denied it until the month after my death, when my brother proposed to my girlfriend. I didn't mind at first, but during their reception, they talked about their love affairs while I was alive. The love I had for her meant nothing to her. I couldn't control myself. In an impulsive rage, I beat my brother to death. While I was beating my brother, I caught a glimpse of the newly wedded bride. I could vividly remember her smile twisted in a cynical humor. It was the last of what I saw of her. The last image she ever saw was my new physical body covered in her husband's blood." Kukai told his story in a solemn tone with tight lips.

"Did you regret it?" He cited the question which every phantom will face.

"Regret? When I beat my brother, I felt a momentary satisfaction; but it quickly dwindled away. The fact that I had killed the brother I had admired, that I had taken away my beloved's most loved one, and that I couldn't take it back… I was too terrified to think of anything else. Right now, I would give anything to give my brother and my ex their happiness. The worst thing about it all was that I still loved her no matter how cruel she was. Even if she played me and my brother, I still share the same strong feelings as I did before." Scorning himself, the man couldn't bring himself to hate her. "Ikuto, are you going to do it? Confess to her?"

"I am never going to confess to her. The question I wanted to ask you was 'Do I still love Amu?'." Ikuto responded.

"Isn't that a question you ask yourself?" Kukai breathed out a laugh.

"I loved the past Amu. She was so happy, helpful, bright, and kind. Her presence would lift your smile. Having value in each word, she would touch people's hearts. She loved challenges. Anything you threw at her, she'd take it all. She'd make you feel loved. She outshined those around her, but now… you don't see anything but a dull, soft light. This new Amu is depressing, aloof, and dark. Instead of helping others, her eyes are screaming for help. That poker face, she always shields herself with, wards people away from her so that she can face her misery alone. This Amu would break at the slightest touch. It makes you want to hold her and protect her. Do I love the strong Amu or this Amu?" Ikuto explained his predicament.

"How do you for each Amu? What's the difference between both?" Kukai gave a couple questions which needed to be answered first.

"I'm sure I loved the past Amu!" His friend backfired defensive, thinking that Kukai was questioning his love for Amu.

"Ikuto, loving this new Amu doesn't change your love for the old one. You should have love whenever you have it. It won't erase your feelings with your first love." The emerald eyed, former phantom said, nudging him.

"I don't know this new Amu. I've been looking at this girl as the other her. I didn't look at her for who she was, but who I thought of her. What do I do?" He grieved to his comrade.

"Give her a chance." Kukai threw him a simple sentence that Ikuto couldn't take.

"What if it's better to not love her? If I don't love her, I won't have to confess to her." Ikuto suggested, earning a hit.

"Go back to the Ikuto I know. Ikuto, when I was a phantom, I did some things similar to you, trying to run away from this curse; but what I was doing (what you're doing right now) bound me to the curse. Just love and break free from the chains of this curse." Kukai told him, getting up from the ground.

"Why are you the mature one now?" Ikuto chuckled, standing up as well.

"Because I had to go through it. You haven't gone through it yet. You still have a choice." Kukai's sober expression changed instantly to a careless smile, which became his poker face. "See you around."

**Phantom (Amu's POV)**

When is Ikuto coming back? Is it because what Tadase said was true? This time when I face Ikuto, I'll face with all that I've got. I can't get to know him, if I can't be myself. I had been sitting at the foot of the stairs, waiting for him for the past few hours. I stared at the front door, anticipating the sight of his smirk. For the first time, I'm actually yearning for his smirk. I'm never going to tell him that for sure. Who says he's going to be coming from the front door?

"Whatever, forget this. I don't care whether he comes home or not." I thought aloud, standing up from my seat.

"What were you waiting for me, _Amu_?" Ikuto's silky voice resonated in my head.

"How long were you watching, Ikuto?" I challenged with a similar mischievous smirk, leaving only a foot between us. This new reaction stunned him for a moment, but he quickly recovered, chuckling.

"For a while. Maybe half an hour. We'll never know. I'm not like _someone we know_ who waits for several hours." He accepted the challenge, leaning his head slightly downward and closer to me. His warm breath brushed across my face.

"We'll never know, will we now? That person should have been all alone for those several hours, unless if you'd like to present a witness and renounce your dignity." I feigned an innocent smile.

"You've changed. Just last night, you got mad that I was _dying for your body_. Now, _the _Hinamori Amu is willing to face this big pervert, eh?" He chuckled in fear of losing.

"You, sir, just renounced your dignity." I giggled. He joined in with my laughter. It continued until my laugh became cold.

"Hey, Ikuto, if you got the choice to take my soul so that you could live, would you?" I couldn't contain any more suspicion. I hated suspecting my friends- no, the people I liked. He would never consider me a friend.

"I would never take your soul even if I had to be bound to this world for eternity." Ikuto reassured me.

"Ikuto, don't joke about that! You're scaring me." I scolded him.

"Don't worry. I won't harm you." He wore a troubled smile, pulling me in an embrace. His words held some truth and a deeper meaning in them.

"_Ikuto, you're hiding something from me, aren't you?"_

**Phantom will hopefully be updated every Friday! Please feel free to tell me if your confused. I notice I have been confusing lately. If you have any tips or questions, feel free to review or pm me.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own anything. If no one gives me an idea for the sequel of Fake Marriage, Real Love by June 26, I will drop the project. For those of you who read Test of Loyalty, I am at a standstill because I need help with the next chapter. I have it all down, but I am trying to come to a decision of whether to continue with this chapter or end with it or change it completely. If you are willing to help me out, pm me and I'll send you the next chapter if you will help me.**

"Where's the midget?" The phantom's husky voice sounded in her ears. In the dancing room of mirrors, Ikuto observed Amu, who was practicing violin.

"She called last night and said that Nagi and she would be starring in some show." Amu answered, ignoring "midget" and choosing to experiment with her violin.

"What exactly are you planning on doing with _that_?" He chuckled lightly, seeing that she was going nowhere with this experimentation.

"Practicing violin." She shot back with a slight frustration. He walked closer to her, grabbing her attention. "What are you-"

"Your left hand is too tense. Your fingers are supposed to come from behind like this." Ikuto taught her, adjusting her fingers slightly.

"_His fingers are so lean and cold…" _Amu looked lost at the fingers guiding her own.Ikuto motioned for her to pull her bow across the strings. She complied, dragging the sound from her violin.

"See, it makes a better intonation and is more comfortable." He looked joyfully at his creation. She no longer felt the ache in her left hand from the uncomfortable position.

"Hey, Ikuto, what killed you?" She asked, but he quickly disappeared, running away from her. Amu shrugged it off, packing her instrument, and going off to meet someone.

**At the Beach**

"Tadase, are you sure phantoms are all evil? There must be some of them that are good." On the shores of the beach, Amu told him resolutely, but he just took her for a naïve, innocent woman.

"Amu, I don't know whether phantoms are evil or not; but the way they revert back to human is to steal a soul of an innocent." Tadase stated.

"How do you know, Tadase? You can't just make bias decisions about them." Growing slightly agitated, she snapped back.

"My elder sister had a phantom. Right after her wedding ceremony, her husband, beaten to death, and her bones were all that were left. My family has hunter blood in their veins. That's probably why she was targeted. The sister I knew her as never did an evil deed." He explained soberly.

"How do you know she was taken by a phantom?" Amu asked with a bit of doubt.

"We inspected her bones which had traces of it, and she had told me about a phantom coming to her. As she had pretended to fall asleep, the phantom came to her and told her if he had beaten her fiancé, he would get her soul for his own. My sister didn't believe it until my father told her about our family's job. My parents, uncles, and my whole family hovered over her and her brother with a deep concern. I thought they were all being foolish, but when I saw the practically mangled body and the bones, I thought no phantom could ever be kind." Tadase told his story with a deep sorrow. "I don't want you to end up like either of them. You might even die worse than them. I don't want you to die from such a greedy desire. Amu, I will take care of you."

"Tadase, you're really kind." With a light blush, Amu smiled at him, pulling him in for a quick hug. "I'll see you later."

As Amu ran out of sight, a blue-haired form appeared behind Tadase. It wasn't a second later that Tadase held an anti-phantom gun to his head.

"Thanks for taking care of h-" Ikuto told him.

"This is not for a monster like you. I sincerely would have taken care of Amu, even if you hadn't told me." The blond threw a nasty glare towards Ikuto.

"As long as you take care of her, I can die happy; but not yet. I'll obediently take your bullet when the right time comes." He said.

"What does she matter to you anyway?" Tadase snarled at him.

"A cold hearted hunter who hides behind a prince façade wouldn't understand." Ikuto said, drifting into the air.

**I will be quitting fanfiction after all my stories are complete.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own anything. If any of you have read the rest of my stories, you'll already know that I will be quitting after my stories; and I will also be dropping the sequel to Fake Marriage, Real Love. **

_Ugh! Where am I? White room… I must be in the hospital. Why… Oh, right the accident._

"_I'm glad to see your awake, Hinamori-san. Do you remember how you got here?" The doctor at the foot of my bed asked me. In response, I weakly nodded my head. "The accident was so severe that a few of your organs were damaged beyond repair. Luckily for you, a man with - hair gave all his organs to you. If I remember correctly, his name was T-"_

"_Amu, wake up!" _A voice called out to her, pulling her from her dream. Amu's eyes shot open, staring up at the phantom in the dancing room.

"Ikuto!" The pink haired host cried out in relief, draping her arms around him. Tears trickling from the corner of her eyes, she felt unusually gladdened to see the face of her phantom.

"Amu, if you're trying to make up for sleeping on me, I don't think it's working." Ikuto chuckled.

"Sorry." Immediately dropping her hand to her sides, Amu apologized.

"Anyway, back to what we were talking about, do you have any idea of what you have lost?" He moved back to the conversation before she slept.

"No, shouldn't you know? You're the phantom." She sighed, tired from thinking.

"It might be your smile." He offered.

"Why not give it a try?" She shrugged.

"I'll think of something to make you laugh. While I'm thinking of something, why don't you tell me your impression of Tadase?" Ikuto offered, half expecting her to refuse.

"Tadase is caring and kind. He said that he'd take care of me, but he has some odd presumptions of you. He reminds me of a prince, but he seems really brave. He's seen things that not an average person would have seen, but he still presses on." Amu briefed her impression of him.

"Do you like him? Would you go out with him?" Ikuto asked indifferent.

"I kinda like him, and I'd probably go out with him." She answered with a slight pink blush.

"That's good." Ikuto commented, giving an approving smile.

"_No, why don't I want him to approve of this? Why do I want him to deny it? I'm becoming too greedy." Amu thought to herself._

**I didn't have any ideas here so I just threw out this one. Sorry. You waited a whole week for some chapter of Phantom. I'm sorry to disappoint you.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own anything.**

"How's it going?" The pink haired dancer inquired of the tall phantom. The two of them were lounging lazily on the couch.

"I haven't got the slightest clue on how to make you smile. Do you like puppies? Babies? Chocolate? Cats? Sweets? Music? Flowers? Give me some idea." He listed out things off the top of his head, trying to get a clue.

"I neither like nor dislike any of them." She gave him a vague answer, torturing him all the more.

"Thanks for making my job a hundred times harder." Dripping with sarcasm, Ikuto told her.

"Any time." Basking in his misery, the corners of her lips curved slightly for a moment.

"Are you a sadist?" He said, feigning to be appalled by this development.

Ding! Dong!

Amu jumped off the couch and opened the front door.

"Kukai, what are you doing here exactly?" The petite female asked the brown haired athlete in front of her.

"Utau wanted to see you." Kukai chimed.

"I actually wanted to talk to Ikuto and you." The blonde next to him corrected.

"She can see you?" Amu gaped.

"I get to choose who sees me." Ikuto informed her, somehow proud of that.

"Really, you just tell me about this now? Anyway, who are you and what do you want, Utau-san?" She said, releasing a bit of hostility.

"She doesn't remember?" Utau sighed of frustration.

"Remember what?" Amu glared at her.

"Nothing." Ikuto answered.

"Why can't you tell me, Ikuto? It doesn't matter how I find out. I'm eventually going to find out anyway." The rosette whined.

"I think we're finished here, Utau. You can't do anything if she doesn't remember." Kukai said, dragging Utau out of the house.

Ring! Ring!

"Hello?" Grabbing the nearby phone, Amu answered.

"Amu, dear, Pappa and I will be coming to visit tomorrow. I just wanted to quickly tell you that because we're going on a plane right now. Bye, honey." Her mother told her all she wanted, not leaving room for what Amu could refuse.

"Is anything wrong?" Noticing the change in her facial expression, Ikuto made sure to check her forehead.

"Nothing, Ikuto." Amu gave the fake smile that could fool almost everyone.

"... Alright." Leaving it at that, Ikuto disappeared into the thin air like always.

**Phantom**

"Why should I listen to you?" In the dark alley, the phantom hunter screamed at the transparent form.

"One less innocent eaten." The azure eyed being replied.

"Like I care." The blonde shrugged.

"Tch! You phantom hunters won't do anything out of goodwill these days. You're making us the bad guys now by giving us the need to threaten you. Have you ever heard the tale of the phantom who had eaten her boyfriend so that she could live? That phantom's task was simple, but that phantom got her little brother to accomplish it for her. When the boyfriend had become a phantom, he knew how he became one; but he wouldn't take that ex-phantom's life. That was until he found out that his girlfriend was cheating on him. Now, that ex-phantom who had eaten the girlfriend who had eaten him lives among us. The weirdest thing about that was that the girlfriend and her brother were from a phantom hunter family. I wonder how that little brother feel if the family head hears this. I think their surname was Hattori. No, that sounds wrong. More like Hotori." The phantom told a tale which was too related to the young boy.

"If you dare tell anyone-" The youth cried out.

"I won't unless you do what I say." He smirked.

**Phantom**

Ding! Dong!

"Tadase, what are you doing here?" Wiping away the trails of tears, Amu gave _the _smile.

"I felt that you needed a shoulder to cry on." He offered, shining a smile.

"Th-Thanks, Tadase." She smiled genuinely, leaping to hug him.

"Ikuto, why are you doing this?" Hiding behind the bush, Kukai whispered to Ikuto.

"Amu needs to learn to rely on people." Ikuto said, only seen by the emerald eyed boy.

"Why not you?" Kukai suggested.

"I'm a phantom, and she needs a real living person." He reminded him.

**I know it's short, but I see it as if I'm blessing you with short chapters so that you might be able to do something more productive. Well, that's what I'm telling myself.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own anything. I have to admit that with all your farewell reviews I do want to stay more, but I still won't stay. I've decided to finish Sit then move onto Amu's Secret which has been renamed College Affair. I thank Emma Leigh Sophia for giving me dancing tips.**

"It turns out my parents won't be coming until tomorrow." Amu informed her phantom lying on the couch

"You're disappointed, aren't you?" He pretty much stated, patting her head.

"What's there to be disappointed about? This would be normal for anybody with celebrity parents. I, a prima ballerina, should understand that even better now. Instead of spending time with friends and family, celebrities have to spend that time perfecting their talents to get this high." She sighed into her arms which were hugging her legs. Ikuto moved an arm to hold her but recoiled back, deciding against it.

"… Amu, you should ask Tadase out. You like him, right?" Ikuto suggests, staring right at her ball form.

"Why do you want me to be with him, Ikuto?" With irritation clear in her tone, she snapped at him. Like always, he suddenly evaporated into the air. "Tch! You always do that for you own convenience. I'm going out for a walk." Throwing on a short, sleeveless, white dress and a pair of sandals; Amu walked into the city.

**Phantom**

The tides ran past Amu's legs and retreated back as the cool, sea breeze blew away at her hair. She had been walking around the town until dark, looking for some form of comfort. Her last resort to any comfort was the tranquility of this solitude and silence.

"_Dancing used to be so fun. When did dancing become such a chore? Oh, right, it was when I only danced for others and not myself. Wasn't there a young male violinist I once met? I think my body had remembered the music he played on his violin. Does it still remember it?" _The memories Amu suppressed were slowly coming along one by one.

Setting aside her shoes, the pink haired ballerina stood with her hands in a cupped motion. _Arabesque… _She brought her right arm up, parallel to her slightly raised face, and moved her left arm to the side of her. The young girl stretched her left leg back, perfectly executing the arabesque. _Chasse… _The figure glided across the sands of the beach as her feet chased after the other. _Pirouette… _Raising her right foot to her left thigh and her arms to form an ellipse, she spun on her left foot several times in a row. She would do chasse while throwing in some pirouettes. She moved from one motion into another with only the sounds of the waves as her guide. The moon's envious glare outlined her graceful silhouette. _Grand Jete… _Finishing off her dance with a leap in the air, her leg shot out in front of her as well as her other leg that shot behind, fully stretching out her legs.

Amu was about ready to launch out on another grand jete, but the sound of clapping knocked her out of her immersion.

"Sorry for disturbing you, Amu. Radiating grace with every movement, you resembled an elegant princess." Tadase praised her, clapping.

"Elegant Princess…" The words sparked a joy in her. It pulled on one of the memories deep inside of her, but she ignored it because she thought it was because Tadase praised her.

**Phantom (Next Day)**

"Amu, we're so happy to see you. You haven't sent us a single letter, call, or text." Her parents whined, clinging onto their daughter.

"Why'd you come here?" Shrugging them off, she asked.

"We wanted to talk about old times with you." Her mother chimed. "Don't you remember the reason why you could no longer dance in pairs?"

"Because I couldn't take being the one who had to match to their movements." Amu said, sipping on her cola.

"No, that wasn't it. Remember that time when you asked me about the perspective of an instrumentalist." Her mother urged concerned.

"As far as I know, I don't remember." She said.

"What about the reason why you dance?" Desperate for any sign of her past Amu, she resorted to this last question.

"Didn't I learn to dance just because I was curious?" Amu gave a strange look at her mother, wondering what's wrong with her.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"I'll go answer the phone." Amu said, moving into the other room. Right when Amu left the room, Ikuto became tangible to the parents.

"Ikuto, what's wrong with my little sparrow?" Pappa pleaded for Ikuto's answer.

"Sorry, it was just telemarket-" Amu cut herself off, seeing her parents look at Ikuto.

"Amu may not remember anything associated with me because of the impact to her head or because of the trauma." Ikuto stated.

"I'm sorry, Ikuto, when I sent Amu here, I thought she'd remember her passion to dance by you; but all I did was hurt you." Mamma bowed her head in apology. Her husband followed in suit.

"My parents know Ikuto. I knew Ikuto. Passion to dance…." Before Amu could think any further, she blacked out.

**Phantom**

_Why is everywhere white? Where am I? _Amu looked around frantically.

"I didn't mind if you shunned me and pushed your memories away, but you're hurting Ikuto in the process." A little Amu glared at the bigger, current Amu.

_What?_

"I have to show you your memories so that Ikuto won't be hurt anymore. Even if I have to force you."

**Thank you for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own anything. Just came back from a week of camp. I'm planning on making Phantom's chapters more frequently so I might throw away the schedule and update Phantom every other day because Hana-chan has been freed from her cousin. Illusion will still have the same schedule. I'm planning on finishing my story "Sit" either during my Phantom rampage or after that. My new story "College Affair" and my neglected "Double" will be after "Sit" is finished. I think "Sit" will only have two chapters left or so. I will be helping out somewhere from 5-8 PM during Monday through Friday of this coming week. Just felt like that I should take a moment to tell you what's happening.**

**Amu's POV**

The pure white scenery around me morphed into a dancing studio with mirrors on two of the walls. In the center of the room, a little me was on the floor, panting and sweating. Strangely, I never remember this studio nor do I remember practicing harsh enough to be panting that hard. The other little me told me that this was my past, but I guess she was wrong, though this does look somewhat familiar.

"_Even now, I still vividly remember seeing my mother dance a year ago. Manipulating the music, she showed me a completely separate world from my mundane life. That new surreal world was filled with elegant princesses and dashing princes. I want to be as graceful and beautiful as one of those princesses." _The little me forced herself up and practiced with a resolute expression.

Somehow I could hear her inner thoughts. This little girl might look like me, but we were far apart. She had a strong heart, unlike mine. Despite our differences, I had seen my mother's show that had captured my attention and enraptured my entire being.

"Hinamori Amu, how many times do I have to tell you!" The dance teacher suddenly appeared behind the little girl. "Your arms and legs should be higher and farther apart from the other limb. Your movements are entirely off. Your right leg should have been in unison with your left arm. Since you're small, you should have made that action even bigger. No, that's not how. You have to raise your chin more. Ugh! That's not how you do it. You have to open up your body like this! Watch me, Hinamori! You're still not doing it right!"

After three hours of that relentless demon going after her, the younger me had ended in her prior position, yet again panting and lying on the floor. A violin began playing as her consciousness was beginning to fade.

"_What a nice melody!" _The little me smiled to herself. Despite those hours of hardcore practice, she smoothly brought herself up as a flower blooming out from the difficulties of the scorching sun, the hard dirt, and the severe pouring rain. As if sprouting her leaves, she slowly lifted her leg into the cool air. Her flower-like motions continued as she let the music guide her through the dance. _"This violinist… I wish I could dance to his music all my life."_

The surroundings around me dimmed into a dark chasm. The little bright me remained and turned to me, changing her naïve, docile smile to a betrayed, woeful gaze with fleeting tears.

"I can't believe that the future me could ever break such a violinist's soul, heart, and body! You should at least be in misery, but why does he only have to face all the painful things! What a cruel woman you are!" She shot at me, confusing me further.

"Do you really think my life doesn't have any pain?! I don't remember anything of my past, except a few things. Before I knew it, the dancers who were my friends were actually using me, my boyfriends were only after my money and fame, and the critics were charging at me with their comments which made me question my existence as a person! Was my purpose in life a stepping stone for the others, a purse for men, and a joke for those critics?! What did they want me to do? Who could I have turned to for comfort and help? No one was there with anything for me, only there to take-" I threw all my troubles at myself, hoping that she'd stop reminding me how alone I was.

"DON'T KID ME! Quit pushing the blame onto everyone else! Forgetting your past is more of a luxury than you think. Do you know who exactly took away your memories in the first place so that you wouldn't have to face such pain and so that you would stop committing suicide! Boohoo, you lost some phony friends and boyfriends and faced some harsh critics. What does it matter that those lying, cold thieves are gone! You should be glad that you don't have anymore "friends" like those. Those harsh comments are what show people what you're made of. You want them to give you things, just like they wanted you to give them things. You're the same as them. You did have many people to turn to, but you chose to shut everyone out! Don't you dare even undermine his sacrifices to give you such a luxurious life!" The little child completely snapped, listing, one after another, things that I should be grateful for.

"What do I do then?" I resigned the superiority to her.

"Just watch as we show you the memories. It's for you to decide what to do after that." She smiled to me.

**Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own anything. From now on, it'll probably be Amu's POV for the flashbacks, unless I say differently.**

I had become accustomed to the white walls around me. At times, I would be blinded by such reflective, bright walls; but my eyes would quickly adjust. Memory after memory, I absorbed them all in rather quickly. It was rather quick and easy; however I would feel a sudden dread on my shoulders growing heavier and heavier as we sped through time and time again.

So far after little Amu had danced to the mysterious violinist, she would come twice a week at the same days to hear their music. The little me would never search the identity of this musician, despite her fiery desire to know. When the curiosity became too strong to handle, she would whisper to herself, "I'll look for him when I become better." The endless years of practice shaped her into one of the best prima ballerinas in the country. At that time, the little middle schooler was resolute with her decision to open that violinist's door; but when the time came, the violinist wasn't there. Day after day, she would look for him; but he wouldn't be there. Days became weeks which became months. During that time, she would never stop to eat or sleep, unless told. Though she was revered to probably the best prima in the country, she didn't feel complete without that music filled with such soul and heart.

Though I've never experienced such a sorrowful, lonely feeling nor any sort of tragedy, I could understand how she felt. This feeling, wondering whether your heart was there to begin with, made me crave to stop this all; but if that happened, I know that this person I loved would be hurt. This might be the answer to my expressionless dance and to Ikuto's phantom existence. The white walls fell to a darkened room, and the center of the room contained a couple with a spotlight on them.

"_I'm so nervous. Despite knowing that I would be the opening dance, I never asked who my partner was for this masquerade ball nor did I practice. I wonder if I'll be alright." _The little me with her midnight blue, black laced dress was held in the arms of a slightly older man in a suit and a hat. Once her trembling hands made contact with his strong, confident hand, she gained a newly found composure. Both hidden behind their masks, they met each other's gaze with a hint of passion and mischief. Right at the time of the music, the atmosphere around them; and he spun her out of his arms, challenging her a solo. She moved her body instinctively, solely focusing on his gaze. Though it seemed that she had to solo, he had moved along with her. His movements complimented hers so did hers his. Their moves seemed impossible, but their amazing sense of stability and their radiating grace in every movement made them completely impeccable of any chaos or disaster – in other words, mistakes.

"_Completely in sync and so free… This is the perfect partner." _My little self thought.

**I know, I know. Short, but I'm pressed in time and my whole family's practically all on the edge. I'm practically taking it all out on you guys – making it short – because I'm such a brat. Thanks for reading.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own anything. I'm really sorry, guys. I really should have updated on Monday through Thursday, but I just came up with excuse after excuse so that I wouldn't have to write. The days just breezed by so quickly with the volunteer work, but I'll try devoting my time to you guys, hence the rampage will once again take place… Probably. I don't own Giselle, but I invite you guys to read it off the internet.**

"Midori-chan, thank you for allowing my son to meet your daughter; but why did your daughter want to meet with Ikuto-kun?" The long haired blonde asked her lifetime brunette friend as they strolled into the music studio to see their children.

"Souko-chan, it's my pleasure. Amu-chan has been losing soul in her dancing and asked me and my husband, 'How does the instrumentalist view the dancer' and a bunch of other curious questions about the instrumentalist. I thought it would be better to actually meet an instrumentalist like your son. Your son is very passionate about the violin, but I hear that because of personal reasons he's been taking lessons in dancing. What was your son's reasons to meet my daughter and if I may, why dancing lessons?" Midori gave brief explanation before giving her question.

"My son had taken dancing lessons so that he could understand what was so difficult about putting soul into your dancing. He got a quick grasp on things, but he still couldn't understand. He has lost faith in dancers so nowadays, he prefers to stay with his other musician friends who aren't instrumentalists and could appreciate music. I referred him to your daughter because she appreciates music." She said, looking at their children who just stared blankly into the other's eyes.

"Let's get this over and done with. Do you know _Giselle_?" The blue haired high schooler told the girl just a year younger than him. The younger girl could sense of feeling of defiance he felt for her.

"_Giselle _is a tragic love story between the village girl Giselle and the noble Albrecht who disguises himself as a villager and calls himself Loys. Believing he was just a villager, she fell madly in love with him, just as he did her though he was betrothed. Also, though she loves dancing, she has a weak body so her mother tells her not to dance. That story, right?" Amu gave a victorious smirk as though to prove him wrong.

"Great, but you know the rest, right?" He challenged, earning a rough nod. "Then you'll reenact the time she finds out and kills herself. I'll play the violin to that part."

"You really just want to see me die, don't you?" She glowered, pinning her hair up for the part.

"Ikuto-kun, you are not to play such a tragic part. Amu-chan, you can play the part where she falls in love with him." Souko offered to Amu.

"It's alright. I'll just die-"

"Amu, play that part!" Her mother commanded her.

Ikuto and Amu shared a look of momentary disappointment but recovered, preparing their instruments. Amu began her stretches as Ikuto prepared his violin and bow. After a few minutes, they were all set and ready. Ikuto's bow skimmed across the strings lightly yet was strong enough to grab the sound out of the violin. Though he didn't put much passion into his music like any other time, she didn't care. This was probably going to be the last time she was going to dance. She thought, "Might as well just go for it", grabbing hold of her character – the character who delighted in her new found love, Loys. She hopped around in joy, moving as high and light as a feather. Like how a Wili would force men to dance until they dropped dead in the folktale, she forced his soul to play the violin. Though she had forced him to play, his music guided her body which felt lighter than usual. They shared the same feelings stronger than any other musician and dancer before. Before they knew it, the dance had ended.

The two looked into the other's eyes with a respected recognition to the other. From then on, they clung onto another like glue until their years of college. The surroundings became black, leaving only the current Amu and the past Amu.

"You've been staying quiet. Why is that?" The youth looked up at the elder.

"Why is it that although it seems as though Ikuto is very important to me? How could I forget him?" Amu sighed, looking down in dismay.

"It isn't your fault. Ikuto took away our memor-" The younger tried to cheer her up, but failed.

"What does that matter! If Ikuto was so important to me, I should remember him. If he was so important, I should've at least put up a fight when he took my memories away. Even when I didn't know anything about him and was so mean to him, he was kind and caring. Even though I made him become a phantom, he didn't want anything to happen to me. Why couldn't I just be the phantom?" Amu grieved.

"Amu! You're not looking at the objective here. We're here, because you still have one last thing to do for Ikuto." The little girl smiled.

**I have to admit. I did cut this chapter short. Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own anything. Sorry, guys, even though I said I would continue the Phantom rampage, I neglected you guys and had a sleepover with a friend. I'll try to remember that you guys take priority since I promised you guys first. Anyway, I'll hopefully just write more than one chapter these days; but my parents are on my back for not doing anything productive this whole summer so we'll have to see about that… Anyway, let's present the next chapter.**

"Amu! I've been showing you this memory over and over again, but why aren't you listening?!" Chibi – a name I came up with for my little self – screeched into my ears like a banshee. Why couldn't Chibi give me some space and time to prepare for this memory? The ever increasing dread weighed on my entire body, not allowing me any breathing room.

"Chibi, you and I both know that-" I could hear my voice be blocked out by a great cry.

"I finally like a guy after nineteen years of my life. He's a good guy. Ikuto, why can't you just let me go?" The college me shot her agony and grief at her childhood friend.

"I love… I-I don't think you suit a guy like that. You deserve much better." The azure eyed violinist brooded in their empty classroom.

"If I deserve much better, why can't I find that guy? What if I don't have a guy out there for me? What if this is my only chance?" His partner shot back, holding back her dripping tears.

"I'm right here, Amu. You don't need another guy to depend on. You only need to depend on me." Ikuto carried a grievous smile and reached out a hand to comfort her, but she recoiled back.

"Ikuto, we aren't kids anymore. I need a man I can love with all my heart, a man I can marry, and spend the rest of my life with. Ikuto, we're just partners in music." Amu said, using words that pierced through Ikuto's very heart.

"'_Just partners in music'_," Ikuto breathed out a cold laugh with dull, lifeless eyes that made her blood run cold. "That's all we are, barely above a stranger's relationship. _Sorry, stranger, I misunderstood_." Ikuto walked out of the room. As for Amu, she had never run across a situation like this with Ikuto. After a moment of recovery, she quickly ran after him, yelling his name.

"…Chibi-chan, p-please just stop this. I already know w-what happened." Crouched in the corner of the room, I peeked through my bangs at the little girl standing in front of me, the Savior of this sick, twisted life.

"Amu, you have to watch. You've only relived this memory twenty times, only listening. You can awake from you're a coma when you watch and understood all that's happened." The little girl whispered to me. The room changed into a street's intersection.

"Ikuto!" Amu yelled after Ikuto who was passing the street. She ran faster, seeing the light turn orange and thinking that this might be last time to explain herself. She had gotten that new boyfriend to make him jealous and see if he did have any feelings for her, but it had gotten too far.

Already on the other side of the street, Ikuto turned to respond to Amu, thinking that it was better to make up with her than be bitter; but just in time, he saw a truck bash into his beloved's body. The poor man, frozen in place, could see it all happen. Finally finding strength inside, he threw himself in the midst of the car chaos. Before another car could hit her, he shielded her body from any more harm, but he was hit several times by the side of many cars. He knelt beside her body and held her tightly to him, not caring whether it would stain him.

"P-Please, Amu… I'm sorry I was too late. I-I know that, but…" An injured Ikuto leaned over her.

"I'll give you everything. All I beg of you is…" He whispered to Amu, holding her hands in his and forcing a smile.

"D-Don't…" was all the battered Amu could get out.

"Live on, A-" His voice… his heartbeat stopped altogether.

"Amu, you did a great job watching." Chibi tried to cheer me up after such a traumatic experience. I didn't respond, but she still played the next memory – the hospital room.

"I'm glad to see your awake, Hinamori-san. Do you remember how you got here?" The doctor at the foot of my bed asked the me in the bed. In response, I weakly nodded my head. "The accident was so severe that a few of your organs were damaged beyond repair. Luckily for you, a man with blue hair gave all his organs to you. If I remember correctly, his name was Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"I'm sorry to show you such things, but you had to see. I really wish I didn't have to do this. Farewell, Amu. Please remember your last task: Finish Ikuto's task." The girl faded away into the white surroundings. The white dimmed to black, but a ray of light was peaking from that dark abyss.

"…Mori-san! Hinamori-san, can you hear me? If you can, try to open your eyes!" The doctor ordered me in a loud voice. Obediently, I opened my eyes to see a bright light in my face.

"Excellent, if you hadn't woken up today, you would've been on the other side. Hinamori-san, would you like me to call in your family and friends?" He smiled to me.

"Doctor, I would prefer if you didn't. I'd like some time to recover." I asked of him, and he understood my feelings and left the room with a nod.

"_Do I let Ikuto help me find my lost thing? But I already remember my memories. I wonder. What I know for sure is that I'll make up with Ikuto next time I see him." _I told myself, drifting back to a comforting sleep.

**Yay, we're finally over with the flashbacks. Now we only have a chapter or two left. Aren't you guys happy?! Anyway, thanks for reading. Those of you who read Double and whatever story, I've told you my plans in the last chapter or the chapter before that so check those.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own anything. I decided to update again. I just updated maybe around 10 or 11 last night. I'm writing this author's thingy at 3:41 AM, but I might sleep. We'll have to see. **

"So you finally visit, coward." The young patient giggled, looking at the elder. Raising a brow of suspicion, the phantom nodded insecurely. "I guess you've heard that I've recovered my memories… Why did you take away my memories with your phantom powers during the surgery? I may not have been conscious, but I could feel your touch left on my memories after the surgery. Could you answer me, Ikuto?"

"Amu, please understand. I don't want you to spend you entire life pitying me and staying with me out of obligation. Besides, I thought it would have been better that way." He justified his actions, trying to not break eye contact with her. Staring into his guilty orbs for a moment, she laughed at his stern eyes.

"You're too tense. Ikuto, you know that you shouldn't take away someone's precious memories, even though they'll live in misery. Memories carry people's feelings like love." Amu lectured although she bore a smile.

"Amu, you should've seen yourself in that surgery room. You just kept screaming for someone to end your life. You should treasure your life." Ikuto told her, still trying to get it in her head.

"Treasuring your life isn't necessarily sustaining it. The doctors said I could have lived for a few hours, and you could've gone on life unscathed by that accident. If I just spent that few hours with you and confessed my love to you, I would treasure my life as that." The rosette pouted, giving him a small glare, her usual childish glare in the past.

"This will be the last time I'll see you. You've gotten back your memories so I get to go to the afterlife. For me, I want you… to stay with Tadase." Startled but quickly recovered, he stated, disappearing into the air again like always.

"Fantastic! I've just been rejected." Amu laughed off the pain, but the subsiding pain would always come back. The method didn't work, but what else was there?

"Oh, Amu, where's my brother? I just saw him here a second ago." The double ponytailed blonde mused, searching around the room.

"I confessed to him, but he rejected me. Though I understand why, he only sees me as a sister. It's no wonder he always shoves me to Tadase." Amu continued on with her "laughing-off-the-pain" method.

"Ikuto-Nii rejected you? Sees as a sister? Shoves to Tadase?" Somehow Utau couldn't wrap her head around it.

"Utau, don't you remember what Ikuto's afterlife occupation is, don't you?" Kukai reminded her, nudging.

"Oh, right! Amu, you don't have to worry! It's just that my brother can't answer honestly to your confession because he is bound by a-" Utau blabbered until Kukai stopped her.

"Utau, you can't tell her!" He tried to get her to shut up, but Utau blabbered on.

"I believe that the hostess should know what's going on. It's unfair if Nii-san hides it to himself. Okay, Amu, listen close. Whatever Ikuto told you about phantoms is a lie. The honest truth is that phantoms are given a task to finish if they want the life of their hostess which in this case is you. His task was that he had to confess his true feelings, or in other words his love, for you. If he does that, he gets your life and you have to be a phantom and roam forever. If he doesn't, you get to go wherever you go, and he gets to roam forever. You get it, right?" Utau said bluntly.

"Wait, so where's Ikuto?! He told me he was leaving me." Amu exclaimed, pulling the IV's out of her arms and legs. Utau and Kukai gave a concerned gasp, but they knew better than try to reason with this new Amu.

"So Ikuto's decided on that path. If you want to find him, he'll probably be on the beach, ready to meet oblivion." Kukai pointed outside.

"Thanks, Kukai." Amu ran out the room and then the hospital, racing against time to meet Ikuto. The hospital was a couple streets away from the beach. Though she knew she might have gotten there quicker with a taxi, she knew she couldn't just sit and wait while Ikuto was meeting oblivion. When she finally reached the beach, she could see Ikuto lying on the sand, staring out at sea.

"Ikuto, what are you doing… Your hand! It's fading away!" Kneeling beside him, she tried to grab his hand, but it would just pass through.

"The Judges of Faith suspect me of being a phantom for the sake of being immortal on earth so they're stripping me away of my phantom and throwing me into oblivion. It's just a matter of time. You did a great job though, Amu." He smiled weakly, caressing her hair.

"Ikuto, hurry up and confess to me!" Amu grabbed his tangible hand, begging him to.

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I made you roam around for eternity with no one at your side." Ikuto told her, groaning at the loss of feeling in his legs.

"I'll take away your memories so you won't have to live knowing it." She reassured him with a hopeful smile, but she was met with a shake.

"Amu, stop you've done enough for me." He reasoned with her, quickly losing his strength to keep his eye lids open.

"But I took everything away from you!" She cried. Tears streamed their course down.

"No, I gave them to you. Amu, I don't have much time left. I want you to be with Tadase." Ikuto asked of her.

"But I know you love me. You show it to me every day. You don't confess to me in words but in your actions which means that my life is now yours." Amu smiled, seeing her body wither away and his body growing more opaque.

"I'm sorry, Amu. Forgive me, and always remember our past memories…" He took a deep breath in as to prepare for the mental damage. "I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you."

"Don't tell me that, Ikuto!" A sorrowful cry spewed from her lips as she covered her ears. The roles reversed. He faded, but as for her, she grew. His body flew up in the sky as little spectrums of light. She didn't know how long she knelt in that rain or how cold it was outside. The feeling in her entire body just left her. How could she live on without him?

**I kind of sped through the middle of it and maybe the endish, but I got it finished by 4:30 PM. Yay! I was planning on ending it here, but someone changed my direction. One more chapter. Thanks for reading and thanks for your patronage!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own anything. I'm really sorry, guys. I was planning on giving you another chapter the same day as the last one, but I remember that I had only two to three weeks until school began so I'm trying to enjoy it to the best of my ability right now. I'm really sorry for this suckish ending. I had writer's block to be honest so I just settled for an ending like Angel Beats! and Full Moon o Sagashite. Sorry again, but this was the ending I settled for.**

"Utau-san and Kukai, I'm planning on quitting dancing and anything related to music. I'm leaving for a plane in half an hour that's headed to Africa where I will be a nurse there." The lifeless human form feigned a smile of relief and bowed with gratitude.

"Amu, you shouldn't have to do this!" The blonde singer shouted, trying to stop her.

"Utau-san, I have made my decision. Good day." Amu left in a hurry so that she couldn't be reminded by those violet eyes.

"Kukai, why didn't you tell her about Ikuto yet? She should know about him." Utau scolded her companion who remained calm with a grin.

"The Judges of Fate told every phantom and ex-phantom not to hinder Ikuto and Amu. Utau, don't worry about them. I know that they'll meet." Kukai reassured her with his signature thumbs up.

**Phantom**

Amu walked along the shores of where Ikuto had met oblivion. She had to before she left this place forever. The former dancer knew that she couldn't come back with all the memories she's had with Ikuto both from her childhood and just a few days ago. She gave one long last gaze at the setting vibrant sun and inhaled a deep breath.

"If you were going to become a phantom, why couldn't you just take my life? Ikuto, you stupid, dense, obnoxious idiot! Ikuto-baka!" Amu let off some steam, yelling into the crispy air.

"Did I do something to offend you… your Highness?" A familiar deep voice reverberated through her whole being.

"Ikuto? How can you be here?" Throwing her arms around him, she enthusiastically squealed in joy.

"_The_ Hinamori Amu knowing little ol' Tsukiyomi Ikuto who just debuted yesterday?!" Ikuto feigned shock with sarcasm as she let her arms drop to her side.

"Don't you remember me, Ikuto?" Amu asked him.

"Not that I know- Wait, are you hitting on me?" He implied with a teasing tone.

"Idiot, you really are too much of a pervert." The petite woman giggled genuinely, surprising Ikuto.

"Do girls like perverts? Or are you just a pervert?" The rookie musician mused to himself at first but it quickly became a joke.

"Do you want to collaborate on a song? I dance, you play the violin." She offered.

"Hmm… I'll need to know more of what I'm getting myself into. Let's talk this over a bite to eat." Acting like a professional, Ikuto suggested a deal.

"You just want to date me, don't you?" She laughed at him.

"Why couldn't you just let me use that excuse for that date?" Ikuto sighed playfully.

"What's wrong with that? I wanted to have a true date with you anyway." Latching onto his arm, she smiled to him.

**Yeah, the end sucks, don't it? Sorry. Thanks for reading. If you didn't get what happened, he was reborn.**


End file.
